Experience Potion Brewer
by Jennstarzzz
Summary: Old Friends Reunite After The War. Severus Snape/Original Character. OOC. Last chapter rated "mature". It has been brought to my attention that the paragraphs didn't work properly. I will fix this asap! Sorry! Thanks to whoever reviewed about it!
1. Chapter 1

_Hopefully I don't have to explain that I don't own Severus Snape or any other characters from Potterverse. Only original characters._

**Experienced Potion Brewer**

_**A.M**_

I first arrived at Hogwarts 9 years ago at the age of 12, I arrived a year late as I had been struck down by an "illness". An illness whicfh the healers at St Mungos still weren't sure of. They knew the symptoms well, but only because of the amount of time I spent there. I was the only person they knew of to have such symptoms. They said it was like I was permanently under the influence of the draft of living death. My organs apparently shut down and I'd collapse. Being able to hear and understand everything that was going on around me but not being able to breath or move. It was hell, being there for 7 months unable to do anything. Having the embarassment of needing magic to empty my bladder and.... you get the picture.... otherwise I'd have been covered in filth. I owed so much to the healers of St Mungos. They did everything and didn't mention a thing when I finally recovered. They're still not sure what did it but one day I'd just sat up, taking gasping breaths and blinking profusely. My heart was beating faster than it ever had, making up for the 7 months I suppose. I'd gone to Hogwarts that September, not bothering with first year as I'd already had some informal education at home. The only lesson I'd never had any education in was Potions, so Professor Snape had, begrudgingly, agreed to give me some extra potions lessons. I like to think that I impressed him with how quickly I caught up. Somehow, I'd managed to do a whole years worth of potions in 3 months. Of course I'd spent almost every waking moment researching potions when I didn't have other homework. That meant that I didn't have many friends. Not that I'd minded, I'd been placed in Gryffindor and didn't really get along with my fellow students. By my third year I wfas considered extremely gifted in the areas of potion making and Defence Against The Dark Arts. I was elected a prefect and was soon using the prefects bathroom as a place to brew potions. When I was unable to be there but was still brewing a potion I would use my skills in charms to create illusions that the old, sturdy table I used wasn't there. Obviously at one time I mustn't have checked my watch because a livid Severus Snape stormed into the bathroom and saw me, face red and shining with sweat, bent over a cauldron in the stifling hot room. He had marched over to me and demanded to know why I was not bothered about attending his lesson when he had spent so much of his own time teaching me. I merely smiled and nodded to the cauldron. I'd just finished my most challenging potion to date. "My God" He'd muttered "It can't be." Yet he tested it, and without doubt I'd done it. I was fifteen years old and had brewed a perfect batch of _Felix Felicis_. Almost immediately the colour drained from his face and he looked different, excited I would venture to say. I think it was that day that his respect for me was confirmed. I bottled the potion and handed it to him, asking if it was possible for me to refresh myself before coming to his lesson. He had only nodded dumbly and left the room. That was the happiest day of my life.

Well, _almost_, I was returning to Hogwarts after three years away. Professor Snape had decided, in his infinite wisdom, that he would be less trusted if he took up the post of Defence against he dark arts. I sighed, walking up the driveway to Hogwarts cost me more energy than it used to, I'm sure. I finally got to the front doors and pushed one open, I sighed again and walked through. I walked straight to the headmistresses door and muttered the password she had told me in a letter, I knocked on her door and entered when she permitted me to. "Ah, Miss Marcellus, welcome!" said a woman who looked older than I remembered. "Prof. McGonagall" I said and nodded my head to her. I took a seat opposite her and waited for her to begin. "I trust you have everything you need for your lessons? Lesson plans, books, creatures?" I nodded and told her I did. "Very well, as you know your belongings have been moved to your rooms. There is a staff meeting at 4 and then the sorting at 5.30. Good day." I stood up and left the room, Prof. McGonagall had never really liked me. I was never a "true Gryffindor". Oh well. I got to my quarters and saw my official Hogwarts travel case and opened it with the intent of unpacking. However, upon opening it I saw that the clothes inside weren't mine. Everything inside was black. Who do I know that only wears black robes? I chuckled and closed the case again. I wondered if Prof Snape lived in the dungeons... Where else would he live? I levitated his case and opened my door and proceeded down the stairs.

***************************************************************************************************************

_**S.S**_

Why had I turned down defence against the dark arts? Damn Minerva McGonagall for talking me out of taking my dream post. I dont give a damn about not being trusted. It was proved that Albus asked me to kill him! I don't even know who will be taking my post away from me... I sighed and went through to my bedroom where my case had been left. I opened it and stared. I cursed under my breath as I realised that the houselves had given me the wrong case. I closed it and looked for the name tag. There wasn't one, damn the idiot who didn't have a name tag on their belongings. I opened the case again, trying to find something with a name on. I spotted a small notebook and took it from the case, I opened it and my heart missed a beat as I saw my own name. Sort of.

_Notes from the Half-Blood Prince._

_Levicorpus - Dangles person upside down from ankle. (Tested on Frank Justban)_

_Sectumsempra - Slashes victim, copying hand movements. (Tested on dead rat)_

_Muffliato - Helpful, people can't hear you. (Tested on Fred and George W)_

_Langlock - Sticks tongue to the roof of the mouth. (Tested on Percy W)_

I stared, dumstruck that this person had used my spells. I flicked through tryig to find a name and on the last page I found it. _Amorita Marcellus_. I gaped at the book. She was going to be the new DADA teacher, and not only that... She had used my spells... My head reeled, did she realise they were my spells? She couldn't.. Could she? I heard a knock on my door and quickly put the book back where it was, I flicked my wand at the door and it opened. "Hello?" I heard her call. "Come" I called through to her, I turned expecting to see her and saw only my case hovering in front of her. When she lowered it I was shocked. She had grown up a lot. Her dark brown hair was a lot longer, she was still pale and delicate but her eyes were harder than they used to be. Her waist was slimmer which accentuated her bosom and hips. She wore fitted, black robes which managed to show off her body whilst remaining "classy". Her hair was pulled back from her face and tumbled down her back in loose curls. She wore no make up that I could see, and looked beautiful. "Miss Marcellus" She smiled and said "Sir" She hovered at the doorway, obviously unsure as to whether she should come in. I jerked my head to show she should come in. She followed me as I walked to my bedroom and closed the lid on her case. "You know you should really put a name tag on your case" I gently scolded her, she cocked her head to one side and smirked "You know, so should you" I turned around so she couldn't see me smile and levitated her case towards her, we swapped cases and she set hers down behind her and sat on it. "So, how've you been sir?" In a rare moment of truthfulness I blurted out "I nearly died, how do you think I've been?" The corners of her mouth turned down as she said "Ah, not good then?" I stared at her and realised that she was never phased by my attitude towards her. Even more so now that shes a teacher, I supposed. "Have you had any side effects from the antidote?" I shook my head at her, confused. "Nothing at all? Nothing happening now that never used to?" I thought for a minute, and said "Not exactly a side effect I dont think but..." She sat up straight, suddenly more interested "But what?" I glared at her "Why are you so interested?" She rolled her eyes and said "Im trying to help you... I made the antidote that saved you."

***********************************************************************************************************

_**A.M**_

He stared at me in shock and... was that pride? "Well then, Miss Marcellus, I owe you my most sincere thank you. I wasnt told who made the antidote, or even what it was. Thank you." He held his hand out for me to shake it, but I shook my head as I stood up and hugged him. "Couldn't let my favourite teacher die could I?" I said and smiled, he smiled slightly back and undid the top buttons of his robes. I must have looked confused so he explained "You asked for any side effects... This damn wound won't heal." I moved closer to him and pushed him backwards so he was sitting on his bed. I pulled the dressing off gently and grimaced at what I saw. Deep puncture marks where Naginis fangs had entered him. The wounds were wet, not bleeding or covered in pus, but wet. I thought back to the potion and cursed, suddenly realising I had missed out an ingredient. I had obviously alarmed my old potions professor because his head turned sharply to the right to look at me. I turned his head back forwards and mumbled an apology. "I forgot to add an extra ingredient to the potion. I forgot that the powered bicorn horn would prevent the wound from closing. One Second" I said and ran out, I went to his store room and hoped he wouldnt mind considering I was helping him. I rummaged through until I found what I was looking for. I took out the glass jar and dipped a clean cloth into it. I ran back over to Prof Snape and told him to lie on his left side so I could attend the wound easily. I dabbed the cloth onto the wound and let out a satisfied sound as the wound hissed a little as it steamed. I wrung out the cloth so that the liquid covered it. I then applied a new dressing to it and told him he could sit up. I knelt in front of him staring up into his face, looking for any signs of bad reaction. I saw none so I stood up and tidied up the mess I had made in the store room. I came back out a little while later and he stared at me. "Moondew" He mused as I sat back on my case. I nodded and explained "I travelled to Africa and was bitten by a Boomslang, highly venomous and when I administered the anitdote the wound wouldn't heal. I'd been studying Moondew to find out more characteristics when I discovered that it induces the skin to heal and grow incredibly quickly. I came to the conclusion that Nagini must be some sort of Boomslang as their venom does the same things, prevents wounds from closing, dissolves stitches etc... But, you're going to feel awful later on. Side effects of using Moondew without mixing it with a counter ingredient. It should only last for a few hours though..." I grinned at him and he smirked "You truly are an incredibly witch" I blushed, I actually blushed! "Thanks sir" He shook his head and said "Come, we are no longer pupil and teacher, we are colleagues, call me Severus" I smiled at him again and said "I suppose you'd better call me..." "Amorita, I am well aware of your name" I laughed a little and nodded. I glanced at his clock and jumped up "Oh, shoot, staff meeting starts in two minutes! Are you coming?" He nodded and stood up, I ran to his side as he swayed and wrapped my arm around his waist and held onto the arm that was around my shoulders. "I think I should ask if you can be excused..." He went to protest but his eyes rolled into his head and he slumped onto his bed. My heart pounded with worry but I realised it was all part of using Moondew. I moved him as best I could onto his bed and covered him with a cover before racing out of his quarters to the staffroom for the meeting.

******************************************************************************************************

_**M.M**_

The door burst open and Amorita Marcellus stood there, breathing heavily and clutching her side. "Sorry" She gasped "Was helping Prof Snape and lost track of time" She sat down and got her breath back before explaining. "Prof Snape isn't feeling too well, but didn't wish to go to the hospital wing. I had to go to his quarters because I'd been given his travel case instead of mine. I'd just given him a potion I'd brewed when I noticed the time." She looked around at everyone, smiling at people she knew. "Yes, well, thank you for making it at least." I said and gave her a strained smile, I still don't know how she ended up in my house. Gryffindor is a house for brave, proud people. She seemed to be neither. More suited to Slytherin or Ravenclaw maybe. What did she do against Voldermort? Even Snape was on our side in the end. Not even her parents helped, they were here last time, knew what it was like and they just ran when he came back. I was not happy about letting this girl teach in Hogwarts but unfortunately, there was no one else qualified for the job. She didn't speak much in the meeting and when we adjourned for the sorting assembly she jsut sat in her seat, not really interacting with anyone. There were extra students this year, due to the disruption of death eaters teaching in the school I thought it prudent to have an extra year. If any student who started school in 1998 or was in school during this time they were eligible to repeat that year, so as a scool we will have extra students for seven years. A great strain on us as teachers but it had to be done. Eventually Mr Filch told me the first years were assembled so the sorting began. This year there was no doom and gloom from the hat, he was happy that we had all united againt Voldermort. "We have a new teacher this term, I'd like to introduce Professor Marcellus as your new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher." She stood up and smiled around the room, people seemed shocked that such a young girl was teaching, but desperate times...

********************************************************************************************************

_**A.M**_

I grinned around the hall, so happy that I was here again. It seemed strange that I hadnt been there for three years. I saw the strange looks I was getting and laughed a little, I would soon be teaching people who I'd gone to school with. The oldest pupils here had been in their 4th year when I'd left. I knew immediately that they would try and take advantage, I also knew that they wouldn't get away with it. I sat through the assembly, ate my dinner in a rush and left as early as possible. I briskly walked back to the dungeons and found the door as I'd left it. I opened it and walked through, when I got to his room Severus was sitting up in bed, his fingers stroking his neck where the wound was/is. He looked at me, puzzled as to how I got into his quarters. "I put my own spell on the door, so that I needn't close it but no one else could get back in except me or you." He rolled his eyes but I could see a smile playing at his thin lips. I walked back over and sat down beside him, I gently pulled the dressing off and satisfied myself that the wound was almost healed. I was just about to put the dressing back on and move away when I noticed the end of a scar. "Severus..." I felt him gulp as my fingers traced the top of it. I undid the to buttons of his robes and he stiffened. "Relax" I muttered "I won't take advantage, don't worry." I felt him laugh a little and gently pulled his collar back. "Oh My Word... Why haven't you done anything about this?" He looked down slightly ashamed and said "I couldn't reach and didn't want to risk injuring myself more." I growled irritably and said "You realise that's what Madame Pomfrey's here for, don't you?" He didn't answer so I stood up and pulled him to his feet. I went to his store room, calling over my shoulder "Take off your shirt and lie on your stomach" When I came back he was still sittin where he was and was doing his buttons up. I rolled my eyes and said "I'm trying to help you!" The glare in his eyes was quite unnerving, even now when I wasn't a student anymore. "Whilst I apprectiate your trying to help me, I don't make it a habit being half naked infront of former pupils." I rolled my eyes again and shrugged "Fine, be that way." I put the paste that I'd just made onto the table next to his bed, I levitated my trunk and walked out of his quarters, calling "Bye professor" over my shoulder.

*********************************************************************************************************

_**S.S**_

I groaned and regretted letting her help in the first place, meddling witch. I stood and looked at myself in the mirror, although I looked older than my thirty-nine years I didn't yet look "old". I know realised that 38 was far too young to die. Minerva had told me to "get out more" but I couldn't see how I was meant to do that when I'm in Hogwarts for ten of every twelve months. Plus, not all of the Dark Lords followers were captured. I am a traitor. They're not kind to traitors. I'm safe in Hogwarts. The worst that will happen here will be glares and insubordinance from students. I can cope with that. I looked up as I heard a thud on the floor above, I noticed light filtering through floorboards that I had never noticed before. I frowned and wondered if it had ever happened before. "Ungrateful, bitter man. I was only trying to help." I heard Marcellus mutter above me, I glared at my ceiling and her floor. I heard her groan as bed springs creaked and surmised that she had thrown herself on her bed. I cast a silencing charm on my room and hoped that it would work both ways, her not being able to hear me and me not being able to hear her. No such luck. I heard her open her trunk and start putting her things away. I grimaced and made a note to ask her to put a silencing charm on her room. I relaxed onto my couch as I heard her no more until suddenly my fire started to crackle loudly, I opened one eye and saw her head appear in my fire. "Severus, Minerva wants to see us. Staff meeting, quick." I sighed and stood up, walked out of my quarters and strode to the staffroom as quickly as possible, so as not to have to walk with Amorita. I was surprised to see her there before me, sitting with Flitwick discussing charms. She had taken off her robes and had on a pair of black trousers that hugged her legs tightly, these were tucked into black leather boots with a small heel. Stiletto heel I think it's called. She had on a tight green shirt with black buttons and stitching with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She wore an intricate bracelet around her left wrist which partly covered a small tattoo. I sat down close but far enough away so that she wouldn't notice me looking at her, she looked at me when I entered the room and smiled at me. I sneered back and she tried not to laugh and turned back to Flitwick. I kept looking at her, trying to reason what was strange about her. Green. She was a Gryffindor, what on earth was she doing wearing all slytherin colours? Without realising I was doing it I glided into her mind and only noticed what I was doing when she forced me out. She frowned at me and I tried to look apologetic. She smiled again as Minerva stood up. "Myself and Albus have been in discussion for quite some time about having some time for the new students...and staff... to get to know each other. As such, there will be no lessons for the first two days." I saw Amorita sit up in her chair and frown "Minerva... it's Friday. Are you telling me there will be no teaching for four days?" I asked "Indeed" replied Minerva, tersely. I groaned and saw to my surprise that Miss Marcellus looked annoyed. "When was this decided?" she demanded "Well, a few days ago. I don't remember exactly" Miss Marcellus sat up straighter and said "And yet you waited until now to let us know? We had a staff meeting today and you couldn't tell us then?" Minerva looked flustered and I inwardly smirked, it was good to see someone other than myself agitate Minerva. "I would have thought you would be happy to have two extra days. I..._we_ thought you would like to meet your new colleagues" I was enjoying this far too much. "I could be spending these days with my family, an extra four days when I'm not going to see them until Christmas is a lot of extra time, and I'm sure that I would get to know my new colleagues in due time without two days of us being foisted on each other. I don't mean that to be offensive to anyone, I'm not saying that I do not wish to spend time with you but... it's my family" She finished lamely. "Well, I'm glad that you feel you can say your true feelings" Minerva stated sarcastically. Miss Marcellus glared at her and said nothing more. This was looking to be a very interesting year.

**************************************************************************************************************

_**A.M**_

I walked quickly back to my quarters when the meeting finished, I was so angry! I could be spending time with my nephew and my brother! Coming back to Hogwarts was bittersweet. The castle felt like my home but I would miss my little family terribly. They were all I had left. I got back to my rooms and threw myself onto my bed again. My lovely, comfy, warm bed. My eyes drifted closed and I dreamed of the term to come.

*************************************************************************************************************

_**S.S**_

I smirked as I watched Miss Marcellus leave, Minerva marched up to me and started talking to me about brewing surplus potions for Poppy while I wasn't required to teach. "Why, Minerva, I thought this time was to be used getting to know knew staff... I think perhaps my time should be spent with Miss Marcellus" I knew I was provoking her further but Miss Marcellus wasn't the only one angry at the revelation of 2 days off. Admittedly I had no family whom I wished to be with, but I could be at home, away from these halls - from these children who seemed to be more brainless each year. I took the list of potions to be made from her hand and swept away from her. I meant to go straight to my quarters but instead found myself outside Miss Marcellus' rooms. I knocked gently on the door and it opened slightly. I frowned and pushed the door open further. "Miss Marcellus? Amorita?" I called to her, I heard nothing and walked in further. I saw her bedroom door open and walked forward uncertainly, I sighed when I saw her sprawled on her bed and went to turn away when I shifted my weight and a floorboard creaked underfoot. She sat up immediately, pointing her wand at me. She smiled sheepishly when she saw it was me. She lowered her wand and said "Sorry, old habits die hard and all that" I nodded and smiled slightly. "I was passing your rooms and saw the door was open" She nodded and sat up properly "And where were you going?" She asked, her eyes glinting with mischief. "I was...." I groaned, there was nothing on this floor except for her quarters. She grinned and stood up. _Quick thinking, Severus, come on!_ "I was coming to see if you would care to brew some potions for Poppy with me?" She smiled and seemed genuinely pleased as she said yes. She walked out of her bedroom and picked up the robes which had been thrown on the back of a chair. She put them on and smiled "How do I look?" She asked, laughing. "Like a quite respectable teacher" She frowned and said "Damn... I was going for _experienced potion brewer_" I laughed despite myself and led her out of her rooms and waited as she put wards on her door. We didn't talk as we walked to the dungeons, but it wasn't awkward. I cast some secret glances at her and she was smiling. "So, Mister Snape, what changed your mind about me?" I looked at her, confused. She went on. "Well, this afternoon you all but kicked me out of your quarters and now you're inviting me back" I thought for a moment and decided she was only teasing me, I decided to return the favour. "Well, I'm trusting that the experience potion brewer won't attempt to undress me as we brew something as mundane as blood replenishing potions" She laughed and cocked her head and smirked before saying "But if we were brewing something more exciting you'd expect me to?" I felt my cheeks warm as I blushed and suddenly developed a stutter. "I...I.. That is to say... I didn't mean..." I glared as she laughed, holding onto my arm to stop herself from falling. She went to lean against the wall and before I had a chance to warn her she had fallen through a tapestry with a thud, I pulled back the tapestry and found her lying on the floor, tears of laughter streaming down her face. I felt a smile pull at my face and a laugh erupted from my lips as I crouched to help her up. I wiped the tears from her face before feeling awkward, as though I'd crossed some unspoken line. "No, this afternoon I was already in a bad mood after discovering that my case had been switched. You were trying to help, I know, but you must understand that no one has seen the extent of my injuries. I didn't mean it as a personal dismissal of you. You were an amazing young witch in school and I wish to see how much more amazing you are now..." I stopped and stared at her, realising I'd just said that outloud. She smiled and put her hand in mine as I offered it to pull her up. I let go of her hand and she put her arms around my neck and pulled me tight. "I missed you" She breathed, I stiffened before sliding my arms around her waist and hugging her. I inhaled deeply, my face close to her neck and I smelled her sweet, flowery perfume. I placed a small kiss on her neck and pulled away from her, "come, let us go inside" I took the wards off my door and guided her in with my hand on the small of her back. "I have to put wards on my classroom aswell as my chambers now, damn brats kept stealing ingredients." She walked confidently over to a stack of cauldrons and took two down. She placed them on the work bench and looked at me expectantly. "Well, what am I making?"

*************************************************************************************************************

_**A.M**_

I tried to concentrate on my footing as I walked to the cauldrons, but all that was going through my head was _he kissed me, he kissed me, he kissed me!_ I set the cauldrons down and waited for him to tell me what to make. He asked me to make blood replenishing potion and a pepper up potion. _Simple_. Well, it should have been but all I could think of was his lips on my neck. I felt a blush creeping up my neck and throat as I thought of what else he could do. I froze. I'm thinking these things about my old professor! He's known me since I was twelve! It was affection, not attraction that made him kiss me. "Miss Marcellus? Are you ok?" I blinked and looked at him. "Amorita" He smiled and said "Amorita, are you ok?" I scolded myself mentally and nodded at him. "Quite alright thank you" I said and tried to smile, unfortunately I think it came out more like a grimace. He looked at me strangely before shrugging slightly and turning away to concentrate on his cauldrons. I breathed out silently in relief, I shook my head and went back to work.

*************************************************************************************************************

_**S.S**_

_Why did I kiss her, why? Why? WHY?_ I looked up and saw her staring into nothingness. "Miss Marcellus? Are you ok?" I smiled as she told me to call her Amorita. she told me she was ok but it didn't take a genius to figure out she wasn't. _I've fucked this up. Royally_. I sighed and continued with my work, watching her from the curtain of my hair. She relaxed and carried on making the potions. "I wonder, Severus, if you would let me accompany you the next time you go to Hogsmeade? That is, I'm assuming you don't need to go for a while and I don't know where to go properly for DADA supplies..." I was startled from my thoughts by this request. I looked up and said "Of course, I would be more than happy to. In fact, why don't we go tomorrow? Neither of us have to work until Wednesday..." My breath caught in my throat until I saw her face light up with a grin "That would be great!" I smiled back and went back to working on my potion... Noticing too late that I hadn't grated the ginger before dropping it in. Determined not to let Miss Marcellus see that I'd got it wrong I hastily scourgified the potion and surreptitiously started again. I was determined not to look up because if I saw those glittering eyes smiling at me again I might just.... No I wouldn't lose my temper. I'd be embarassed. I _do not_ get embarassed. I cleared my throat and tried to hurry along my work. "Finished" She called "What next?" I grumbled at how obvious it was that I shoulda hev finished my potion at the same time. "Have you decanted the potions?" She had. "Have you labelled them?" She had. "Well then, I suppose you'd better wait for me to finish this potion and we shall have a drink and catch up." I caught her grin in the corner of my eye and smirked. She made her way through to my quarters and I heard the leather of my couch squeek as she sat down. I walked in a few minutes later and saw that she had lit the fire, by the fact that there was soot on her cheek I guessed she did it manually. I smiled at her as she held out a glass of wine to me. "Wine? I wasn't aware I had any" She smirked and said "You didn't, I brought it. I made it myself." He raised his eyebrows appreciatively. "Not only experienced potion brewer but wine maker too? You have been busy!" I was teasing her. Was I flirting? She smiled and bowed graciously before sitting back down on my couch. I joined her and sipped the wine. "Wow, this is strong!" She grinned and slipped off her boots before pulling her knees up towards her chin. "Make yourself comfortable" I said sarcastically, she only grinned and sipped her wine. I heard her stomach growl and she dropped her hand to it and looked mortified. I smirked and inquired "Hungry? Oh, no wonder it's quarter to one in the morning!" She only smiled and called for a house elf. "Would you please bring a bowl of vegetable broth for me, Severus would you like anything?" I told the elf I would like the same and we talked easily as we waited for our food. We had steadily moved closer to each other on the couch and now we were almost touching when two elves appeared with a tray each with broth and bread. She accepted hers graciously and I was disappointed when she moved away to eat it. We ate mostly in silence and when we finished Amorita gave a rather satisfied sigh and moved back over to me, she slipped her arm into the crook of mine and lay her head on my shoulder. I moved my arm from her grip and she moved away slightly, before I slipped it around her shoulders. I felt her curl her body towards me to get more comfortable, I laid my head on top of hers and sighed "I missed you, I missed our conversations and our experiments... You have a husband? and children?" Her face twisted towards mine and she looked confused "No... As if I've had time with everything going on with the war..." I frowned "But... this evening, you said you should be spending time with your family...?" She laughed and little and nodded "Yeah, my family. My brother and my nephew. All I have left." I shifted so I could look at her better, she wasn't crying which was a mercy. "All you have left?" She nodded, eyes averted and said "My mother and father were killed when Death Eaters blew up the boat they were on. A boat full of muggles as far as they were concerned. My brother lost his wife. My parents were on their way to Africa, going to do the work that I ended up doing in their place." I was speechless. She carried on "My sister in law was killed by Lestrange while his twisted wife watched. No one knows the work I've done. I worked so hard in the memory of them. She lifted her left wrist to me and I saw three sets of initials tattooed on her skin. _HM PM SM _I took hold of her hand and stroked my thumb accross the tattoo. She smiled and pulled my hand to her mouth and kissed it before shifting again so she could lay her head closer to my neck and drape her arm across my stomach. She carried on, telling me stories of her parents and the work she did in Africa. Her brother was a squib but his son was showing promise of being a competent young wizard. Eventually she stopped talking and her breathing evened out as she fell asleep. I woke up a little while later as I felt her move, she was leaning forward and puttin her boots on, she picked up her robes and turned back to me. "Oh, you're awake! I was going to wake you and send you to bed." I groaned and muttered "Where are you going?" She stroked my cheek and told me she was going back to her rooms. "I'll see you in the morning at breakfast, then we'll go to Hogsmeade?" I nodded and stood as she embraced me briefly, kissing me on the cheek as she did so. _Why was she affecting me so?_


	2. Chapter 2

**_ *********************************************************************************************************** _**

**_A.M_**

I woke to the sound of my alarm going. I turned to the clock and groaned as I saw the numbers 7.00 illuminated. I hit the clock and the annoying ringing stopped. Only to be replaced by an annoying scratching at the window, I groaned and sat up in bed. I looked at the window and saw a beautiful tawny owl standing on the windowsill. I opened the window, (I don't close my curtains at night), and the owl hopped onto my outstretched arm. Talons dug into my arm but didn't break the skin, it was a habit to let birds do this now after spending so much time in Africa. Except in Africa it was eagles and not owls. I took the message from his foot and he flew off to sit on my wardrobe.

_Miss Marcellus,_

_I apologise that I am unable to accompany you to Hogsmeade_

_today as something has come up. However, if you are willing to_

_walk to Hogsmeade unaccompanied I can meet you there. We_

_can meet in the Hog's Head at 11 if you wish._

_I will explain all later if you find this new arrangement agreeable._

_Please use my owl, Hephaestus, to send me word if you would_

_like to meet me._

_Yours,_

_S.S_

"Hephaestus?" I mused "You don't look like a cripple..." He hooted softly as I walked to my desk and took out a blank piece of parchment and wrote.

_S.S_

_I appreciate you owling me to tell me you can't acompany me. I_

_will indeed meet you in the Hog's Head at 11._

_You owe me,_

_Yours,_

_Amorita._

I decided that, seeing as I had four hours to kill, I would take a shower and sort out the rest of my quarters. A friend of my father had given me some charms to use on my fireplace to limit who could floo into my rooms. I decided to set up a floo between my quarters and my classroom, definately too far to walk. I also set up a floo between the headmistress's office and my quarters, and lastly between Severus classroom and quarters to my room. I transifgured the covers on my bed from red and gold to black silk with silver trimmings. I changed the colour of my walls from red and gold to a deep purple with a silver border. "Fucksake how Gryffindor was this room? There's even a lion on the toilet seat!" I muttered and changed a few other things in my quarters. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was ten thirty. "Shit!" I hissed and pulled on my boots and robes and ran out the door. I ran the whole way to Hogsmeade and stopped round the corner from the Hog's Head. I caught my breath and looked at myself in a window, my cheeks were flushed. I sighed and shrugged, nothing I could do. I made my way calmly into the pub and saw Severus sitting in a corner with two glasses in front of him. I made my way over and he thrust one of the glasses into my hand. "Here, you need a drink after that long run!" I looked at him, shocked. Then I started laughing and shook my head. He smiled thinly and sipped his drink. I took a large gulp and snorted, "Firewhiskey? At eleven o'clock in the morning?!" He grinned and I shook my head again. "Git" He started laughing, bu stopped abruptly as the pub door opened. I raised and eyebrow at him and he explained "It's not often that students come in here but I must be cautious." I giggled and took another sip of firewhiskey. "So, professor, where are we going today?" I asked, smiling at him. He raised an eyebrow at being called professor before answering "Well, I thought we'd go to Dervish and Banges for some equipment you may need and then I'll show you some specialist shops on the outskirts if that's ok. Then perhaps..." He faltered and looked nervous "Perhaps we could have a late lunch or an early dinner?" I smiled at him and said "That would be nice" He smiled and stood up, offering me his arm. I took it until we got to the door and I pulled away, he looked slightly hurt until I said "Students, sir, students" and winked at him.

**_************************************************************************************************************_**

**_S.S_**

"Well, I thought we'd go to Dervish and Banges for some equipment you may need and then I'll show you some specialist shops on the outskirts if that's ok. Then perhaps...Perhaps we could have a late lunch or an early dinner?" I held my breath, waiting for her answer. She smiled and accepted and I tried not to smile too wide. I thought she'd changed her mind as she withdrew her hand from the crook of my arm. "Students, sir, students" She murmured and walked out of the pub ahead of me. We walked side by side towards Dervish and Banges, silently but not uncomfortably so. After she bought a few things that were needed we headed to the outskirts, she slipped her hand back into the crook of my arm when we were suitably far away from the center of town, I smiled and glanced at her, to see her smiling too. She was delighted with the shops I showed her and even more delighted when I told her I could get her discount. We left the shops and were walking back towards the center of town when she slowed. "What?" I asked, she nodded towards a small cafe. "Let's go and have a late lunch early dinner" she said, I looked at the building and frowned. "Oh, come on, don't be a snob!" She laughed and pulled me along. We got a table together, close to the back of the shop. We ordered our food and sat across from each other, talking and laughing still about things that we didn't get to discuss the night before. When Amorita excused herself to go to the bathroom I asked for our teapot to be refilled, not wanting to leave just yet. She came back and sat back down and started chatting to me again. "I remember, on one ghastly day, when you didn't show up for potions... I came to find you and found you brewing..."

"Felix Felicis" She finished for me. I smiled, remembering but then said "No, Polyjuice potion in your 5th year." She frowned "You've never forgiven me for "STEALING" those ingredient have you?" I shook my head and smiled slightly "No, I was asking if you remember for I need to apologise. I have discovered since then that a certain Miss Granger stole the ingredients to make the potion in her second year... The same year you brewed it." She glared at me and said "You didn't talk to me for weeks, wouldn't believe me that my father sent me the ingredients." I groaned "I know, and I apologise. Forgive me?" I saw her smile before she said "Of course, anything for you Sev" I looked at her strangely and she looked apologetic. "Sorry, I have a habit of shortening everyone's names..." I smiled and nodded before turning my head sharply, an otter patronus had bounded through the door. Hermione Granger's voice called "Professor Snape, please come quickly!"

_*************************************************************************************************************_

_**A.M**_

I felt disappointment wash over me as I heard a girls voice ask for Severus. I smiled and tried to hide it. "I don't know how long this will take..." She smiled sadly "Go. I'll meet you in Hogwarts later on." He stood and kissed my knuckle. "Go into my rooms, I haven't yet lifted the charm you placed on my door." I smiled and nodded as he hastened out of the cafe. I finished my cup of tea in silence and paid the bill. I stood and carried my belongings back to the castle. I took them to my rooms, freshened up after my run to Hogsmeade earlier and then made my way down to Severus' quarters. I entered without a problem and set about cleaning out his fire and relighting it, conjuring coal and logs from my room. I preferred to light fires in the muggle way because it reminded me of my childhood, before it was legal for me to use magic and HAD to light it by hand. After last night, however, I went to his bathroom when I'd lit it. I was so embarassed to get back to my room and notice I had a black smudge on my cheek. I grinned at myself in the mirror and washed my hands before returning to the sitting room. I sat for a while on the couch, just staring into the fire. I got bored after about ten minutes and got up to look at the numerous bookshelves lining his walls. I noticed some old textbooks and took one down. A transfiguration text book with a battered spine. I smiled and opened it to the first page. _This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince._ were the first words that greeted me. I smirked and shook my head. I couldn't believe he'd kept some confiscated textbooks..._Unless_... I pulled the other books off the shelf and saw the same phrase in each of the books. Lastly I noticed an old potions text book. _Oh God, how could I be so stupid?_ I took a parchment from his desk and compared the writing. I smiled despite myself and shook my head at my inability to recognise my teacher's handwriting when I was using the book in his lessons! I snorted and put the books back, being careful to put them back in the same order. I picked up a novel, one of the few in his collection and read the back. To say I was shocked was an understatement...

_Trent just needs an escort for one night, to convince his mother that her attempts to marry him off to an heiress of her choice won't work.  
Finding Chynna in his office offers him the perfect opportunity._

_Imagine their surprise when they find it easy to pretend to be in love — so easy that it's difficult to stop when the night is over..._

I giggled as I started reading. Who would have thought it, Severus Snape liked to read Mills & Boon! I was a fast reader so I got threw most of the book before he came back. I was reading the last few sentences when I heard the door open. "Ah, Amorita. You're here. Good. I... What are you reading?" I grinned at him and read out loud...

_"You realize what this means, don't you? My mother believes in you. She believes in us." He dropped a soft kiss on her lips.  
"How about it, Chynna?" he said softly. "Do you believe in us?"_

_She looked at the sparkling light on her finger, then looked into his sparkling eyes.  
"Oh, yes," she breathed, sinking into his embrace. "I believe."_

"I didn't think you were such a hopeless romantic!" I started laughing at his reaction as he spluttered "I... You... That is not mine... It was confiscated!" I laughed even harder before I said "Yet you kept it..." He glared at me and snatched the book from my hands. "But Severus... I haven't finished it yet" His glare intensified and only made me giggle "At least read me the last line!" I said and smiled at him sweetly. He shook his head and tersely handed me the book. "No, I'm not handling confiscated goods Sir. You'll have to read it to me." I actually thought he was about to read it to me when he threw the book into the fire. I gasped and watched as the cover of the book burnt and melted, the dashing young man on the cover bubbling into a hideous beast. "That was a waste of good paper! I don't care, I've read the last line anyway."

_**************************************************************************************************************_

_**S.S**_

I've never felt so embarassed in my life. To see her sitting there with a book that was confiscated from none other than a Miss Ginevra Weasley. "Well, if you had already read the last line why did you torture me in such a way?" She only grinned in response. I shook my head and sat down on the couch. "It was a certain Miss Weasley who I confiscated it from" I expected her to be shocked but she simply laughed. "Yes, she was rather... exciteable when I was in school." I snorted and sat down next to her. "Out of all the books on my shelves you chose to read that tat?" She looked at me with a strange expression before she said "No, that's not all I read, Half-Blood Prince" I was looking at the fire and when I heard that my head snapped up and I stared at her. "You... You read... You know?" She nodded, "I should have known... I should have seen the similarities in your writing as an adult and your writing as a teenager." I was expecting her to be angry, to yell at me for inventing such dark spells. Instead she was smiling. "You're amazing." She said simply. She tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "I had your text book, tried out the spells... And before you say anything, no, I didn't take your tips for potion making. I did my own thing." I smirked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't! Honestly!" I tried not to laugh and attempted a whimsical expression as I said "Methinks the lady doth protest too much..." She looked shocked and outraged, however decided not to protest anymore. She merely folded her arms across her chest and turned her back to me. However she misjudged the extent of her movement and instead of leaning against the couch she spun and landed in my lap. I smirked and said "Well, well... I see that dratted book has influenced you into romanticising anger." She smiled despite herself and reached up to stroke my cheek. "Oh no... it wasn't the book..." She turned to get more comfortable on her back and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to me. In a scrawl that I didn't recognise I saw written "The best remedy for a short temper is a _long walk_. Good hard shag!" The words 'Long walk' had been scratched out and replaced with the words 'good hard shag' by different handwriting. "My mother wrote it too me when I was angry at my father's friend. My brother took it off me and modified it. Me being a virgin at the time blushed from the tips of my toes to the top of my head." I laughed so hard my body shook, shaking hers with it. "It wasn't funny! They wanted to know why I was blushing. My brother said out of embarassment for being angry at one of my fathers wonderful friends. That just made it worse. Then they knew I was angry and I had a full inquisition as to why I was angry." My laughing calmed to gentle chuckling and I carefully tucked some hair behind her ear. She smiled and caught my fingers as I pulled them away, she held my hand in front of her, above her chest as she stroked my calloused fingers. She smiled as I moved my hand to lace my fingers with hers.

**_*******************************************************************************************************_**

**_A.M_**

I could feel my heart trying to break out of my chest as his fingers interlaced with mine. I smiled up at him and sighed happily. It can't have been my imagination that he started leaning down towards me. However, I suppose I'll have to ask him. Because just as he was leaning down, imaginary or otherwise, a flash of sparks erupted from the fireplace and settled on the hearth. They read 'Come Quickly, Severus, Entrance Hall!' I sat up in shock which gave him the chance to jump up and run for the door. I went to follow but he hissed "Stay where you are!" I dropped back onto the couch as though I was imperiused. I sat there staring once again into the fire and felt myself getting angry. Well, seeing as I didn't have anyone around for a 'good hard shag' I'd have to settle for a walk. Although it was late in the year it was not yet getting dark in the evenings. I took this time to take a walk in the grounds. I left Severus a note.

_S.S_

_I have decided that after three interuptions today I would like to take a walk  
and return to my rooms._

_Yours,_

_Amorita._

I left the note on his coffee table and left. Being careful to put his wards back on the room. I made my way out of the castle and strolled through the grounds. I had charmed my muggle mp3 player so that it would work in Hogwarts and not have to be charged. I tucked it into a pocket in my robes and put it to play on random. I got to the lake shore and sat between the roots of an old oak tree and listened to some slow, melodious music. So it was that I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes it was like I hadn't opened them at all. I looked up and noticed faint white dots above me. "Oh God..." I moaned and checked my watch 2.27 a.m. I stood up and groaned, stretching and wincing as the vertebra in my back moved against each other and cracked. I shook out the cold and weariness in my limbs before racing back up to castle.

_Miss Marcellus,_

_Please accept my apologies. It was not my intention, as I'm  
sure you know, to interupt our time together._

_Please, allow me to make it up to you._

_Yours,_

_S.S_

_Miss Marcellus,_

_I do expect that when I write to you I get an answer._

_Yours,_

_S.S_

_Miss Marcellus,_

_Is everything alright?_

_S.S_

I groaned and went into my quarters from the vestivule only to be manhandled by a rather tall man dressed all in black. As soon as his hands were on me I fought back, old instincts still only just beneath the skin. I pulled my wand and pressed it up to his throat as I forced him against the wall. "Oh... Oh, My God... I'm so sorry!" I released him and fell back, arms to the sides and head down. I was breathing heavy and tears prickled my eyes. I almost did serious damage. _I could have killed him!_

_**************************************************************************************************************_

_**S.S**_

I was frantic looking for her, she had left a note that she had gone for a walk but no one had seen her. It was easy to break past her wards as she had only just set them the day before, they were only temporary until she had the time to set more impermeable spells. My heart was pounding in my chest like the sound of Hagrid lumbering back to his hut after a night in Hogsmeade. I jumped up and attempted to take her into my arms in relief. Things didn't go as planned. I was punched, jolted, elbowed and finally pushed up to the wall with the wand of an incredible capable witch. To say I was worried would not suffice. Fortunately, she looked into my eyes, recognised who I was. My adrenaline was pumping when I stepped forward. I heard her mumbling apologies but didn't take into account what she was saying. I stooped and lifted her head, kissing her without abandon. She kissed me back, she actually kissed me back! I lifted my hands to her neck and started to thread my fingers through her hair when I felt a wetness against my cheeks. _Oh God, She's crying! She's terrified!_ I stopped kissing her and moved away, holding her face in my hands. "I'm... I'm sorry" I said and fled the room. I heard her sob as I left and was furious with myself. I strode down to my quarters and slammed the door behind me. I paced in front of the hearth, looking for something to throw, to break in my anger. I picked up a glass that was on a side table and hurled it at the wall. It shattered and the shards spread all over the floor. I didn't care. I picked up an empty potions bottle and threw it, eventually I had no more bottles for the start of term classes but that didn't matter. I had built up a sweat and was breathing heavily when I collapsed on my bed. I know you shouldn't go to sleep angry but I couldn't help it. My eyes wouldn't stay open.

**_*********************************************************************************************************_**

**_A.M_**

I was tired. I was distraught. I was angry that he would just leave. I was crying and he just left! Eventually my anger dissipated, I reasoned that Severus Snape was never one to comfort people. I went into my bathroom and washed my face with cool water. Hoping that my eyes wouldn't be puffy tomorrow. I sighed at myself in the mirror and walked through to my bedroom, I threw myself onto my bed and groaned. It was 2.48 so I didn't plan on getting up until at least midday. I pulled off my boots and trousers and unbuttoned my shirt before falling asleep in just my underwear. That night my dreams were plagued with things that happened in Africa. Duels with death eaters, battles against evil creatures who were being seduced by Voldermort. I awoke in a sweat at 6.15 and groaned. I sat up in bed, knowing I wouldn't be getting sleeping again that morning. I sat up and threw the covers off me. I went to the window and threw it open, feeling the cold air hit me like a slap in the face. I took a deep breath and leant on the windowsill. I sighed and moved away from the window to get dressed and grab a book. I love the cold weather, it makes everything feel so crisp and fresh. Waks everything up, especially me. So after around three hours sleep being in the cold, fresh air was invigorating. I levitated a chair from my living room to the low window in my bedroom and sat down with my legs crossed and began to read. The Odyssey. A classic. I read by the dim light of the morning as well as with the help of my wand, eventually I extinguished my wand and just read by the light from the window. I glanced up after a while and noticed Severus standing by the lake. I frowned and stood, I turned to the door and shook my head. My window was high but long, so it was only about 4 foot from the floor. I stood and put my boots on before clambering, less than ladylike, out of the window and walked over to the lake. I walked to his side and put my hand on the small of his back. He stared at me before silently moving away. "I don't think that's very appropriate..." Suddenly all of the anger I felt the night before came back and I said "Oh yeah, and last night was incredibly appropriate!" He looked at me and I suddenly felt naked, like he was staring into me. "I was going to say I don't think that's very appropriate behaviour for outside, where students could see us. But if that's how you feel then I'll leave you alone. Perhaps you'll find that appropriate behaviour." I felt my cheeks go pink at what he said but I refused to feel embarassed. "That's not how I feel, as you well know." I said and walked away, back over to my window, I sat on the windowsill and swung my legs around. I sat back on my chair and picked up my book. I glanced up to see Severus coming over. I carried on reading, pretending I hadn't noticed. "What, um, what are you reading?" I looked up to see him leaning on my windowsill. I smiled slightly and said "The Oyssey" He smiled and nodded, sitting on the windowsill and swinging his legs around so he'd be in the room. I tried not to laugh at the awkwardness of his long legs crossing the threshold. He looked around him and muttered an apology. "I, um, didn't realise this was your bedroom" I laughed and held my hand out to him. He took it and i pulled myself up from the chair. I pushed him down on it and sat on the windowledge. "If anyone looks all they'll see is me in my room, rather than you" He smiled and laid my book on the floor. "I thik I'd prefer this another way though..." He flicked his wand towards me and I felt a barrier behind me. I turned to look but there was nothing different. I felt Severus' hands on my hips as he pulled me backwards to sit on his lap. I never thought I could feel so happy at sitting on someones lap. I turned so my back was against the arm of the chair and my side towards Severus. I hooked my finger under his chin and tilted his face up, I dipped my head and kissed him lightly, looking into his eyes as I did. I pulled away slightly and smiled at his surprised face. "I thought...I didn't think you wanted to kiss me." I smiled and said "Well, Professor, I happen to have wanted to kiss you since my 5th year!" He gaped at me and I laughed "I like this... I like being able to make you speechless and stutter." He scowled at me but he didn't have time to be angry because I was kissing him.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I'd be ecstatic if you would review!


	3. Chapter 3

_*****************************************************************************************************************_

_**S.S**_

I was in Heaven. Ecstacy. _Nirvana_! Feeling her tongue brush against my lips, I opened my mouth and felt her tongue dart in. I tasted the mint of her toothpaste and felt the warmth of her mouth over mine. She shifted on my lap, her lips not leaving mine, and turned to face me. I felt her hand on my neck and in my hair, I pulled her towards me by her hips and pushed my tongue into her mouth. She moaned into my mouth and I felt a twitch in my crotch. I slipped my hands under the back of her shirt and felt her smile into the kiss. I groped for my wand but she shook her head. "No..." She muttered "No magic..." I felt her fingers on my buttons, opening them as her lips left mine and kissed along my jawline and down onto my neck. I felt her lips on the scar she helped to heal and groaned. I pushed her hands from my buttons and began undoing them myself as she undid hers. She had fewer buttons and so it wasn't long before I abandoned my quest of undressing and pushed her shirt back off her shoulders. I pulled her towards me and kissed her neck, her shoulders, her collarbones. I paid particular attention to these as she made the most delectable moans when my lips were on them. Her fingers were busy again undoing the buttons on my robes and she finally got them undone. She pushed them off my shoulders and I ripped my shirt so the buttons popped off in all directions. She laughed a little before attacking my chest with her lips and tongue. My hands cupped her breasts and she pushed towards me. She undid the clasp on her bra and her glorious breasts were exposed to the cold air and they peaked immediately. My mouth enclosed over her left nipple and I teased it with my teeth and tongue to the noise of her moaning her appreciation. Her fingers were wrapped in my hair and she held my head close to her chest. I started undoing the front of her pants and she stood to step out of them. She stood in front of me in a pair of black knickers. I reached out for her hips and pulled her to me, leaning down to kiss her sex through her underwear. She groaned and leaned into me, her hands back into my hair. I smiled and slipped a finger into her underwear and felt how wet she was. She moaned louder as I took my finger from her and licked it clean. She took my hands and pulled me up before undoing my trousers and letting them drop to the floor. "Mmm commando? I like it!" She said and pushed me back onto the chair. She slipped off her underwear and straddled me, her hot wetness stroking the tip of my painfully hard penis. I tried to kick off my trousers but they got caught around my shoes. "Stop struggling" she whispered and kissed me lightly, moving her hips back n forth and stroking my member so lightly it was like torture. I growled and heard her giggle lightly. I pulled her towards me and kissed her deeply, pushing my tongue into her mouth and wrestling with hers. I thrust my hips up towards her and felt the tip of my penis sink into her. She groaned into my mouth and sank down onto me further. "So tight..." I murmured into her neck. She moaned and started to move up and down, slowly at first. "Ohhh Aphrodite!" She sighed and moved her hands to my shoulders, dug her nails in and rode harder and faster. I could feel myself coming undone and whispered "Please, I can't last much longer..." She looked me in the eyes and rode me even faster, I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, trying to hold on. It didn't work, I felt myself emptying into her as she moaned and ordered me to open my eyes. She kept riding me until i started to soften. She slowed and stopped, resting above me. She kissed me and stood up, gasping as she felt me leave her. She grabbed her wand and muttered a spell whilst pointing it at her sex.

"I'm sorry" I said as she moved to sit on the chair with me. Her eyebrows furrowed as she asked "For what?" I stroked her cheek and tucked some hair behind her ear. "For you not... getting there." She smiled and moved so she was sideways in the chair again. She slipped one arm around my shoulders and her other hand on my chest before answering "It doesn't matter. I got to watch you get there. Which was perhaps the sexiest thing I've ever seen..." I was shocked and it must have shown on my face because she laughed. Her right hand was stroking the back of my neck whilst the left was playing with my slight chest hair. "I don't understand... Last night... You cried when I kissed you." She shook her head and said "No, you kissed me when I was crying. There's a difference. You don't understand what I had to do when I was in Africa. I'd wake up everynight with someone trying to rob me or kill me. Wizards and muggles alike. That's why my reflexes are so strung. Sev, I came so close to hexing you last night." I pulled her tight to me and held her. I smiled slightly at her calling me Sev. "You didn't though. That's what matters. You didn't expect me to be there. I grabbed you." She held her hand up for me to stop "Don't make excuses for me, Sev. I'm at Hogwarts. I _know_ no one can get in. I just need to get used to not being in danger all the time." I marvelled at her, we're so alike. I told her so and she smiled. "So, do you mind me calling you Sev?" I smiled and thought for a moment. "I think if you consent to pursue this...a relationship...then you can call me Sev. Not in company though..." She laughed a little and said "Ooh blackmail... Very Slytherin, Sev." I smiled and kissed her. She said Sev. She's mine.

**_***********************************************************************************************************_**

**_Epilogue._**

Amorita Marcellus woke up in an empty bed on the morning of the fifth of January. She sat up and worried were Severus Snape was. She smiled when she saw a white gown hanging on the door of her wardrobe. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and threw back the covers. She hastily pulled them back over herself when she felt how cold it was. 'Whose idea was it to have a winter wedding?' she mused. It was partly her fault, she knew. They had decided to get married between their birthdays. Hers was the first and his was the ninth, so it made sense to have it on the fifth. She picked up her wand and cast a warming charm on the room. The next two hours were spent showering, drying, putting on her specially bought marriage lingerie, doing her hair and finally getting into her white gown.

In the Headteachers chambers Severus had sat awake all night. It was the night before his wedding and he couldn't sleep. Severus never thought he would marry, certainly he never thought he would marry a woman like Amorita. The wedding was at eleven, so at ten Severus rose and crossed the room to the set of new black robes his future wife had bought him. She had made him promise not to look until their wedding day. He had respected her wishes so now was the first time he was getting a proper look at them. They were made of black cotton and were for all intents and purposes, the same as his old robes. However, when he went to put them on he gasped. Looking at the lining he never appreciated his fiance more. The lining was emerald green satin, and stitched just under the collar were the words "_To my Darling Husband on our wedding day, Love always Amorita_" Severus sighed, he had tried to persuade his darling not to take his name. Of course, she hadn't listened. There had been arguments, one of which had progressed to a duel. (Which then led to the most fantastic make up sex) He slipped into the robes and put the red rose into his lapel. He mused at the colour before walking down to the lake, by Dumbledore's resting place. Amorita had suggested they get married there so Albus could be there. He truly loved his wife to be.

"Do you Severus Tobias Snape take Amorita Ariadne Marcellus to be your lawfully wedded wife. You will be binded to each other for life, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer. Be sure in your convictions."

"I do"

"Do you Amorita Ariadne Marcellus take Severus Tobias Snape to be your lawfully wedded husband. You will be binded to each other for life, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer. Be sure in your convictions."

"I do"

They joined their left hands as pure white ropes appeared in the air and bound them together. They glowed green then red and then faded. Severus turned to his new wife and presented her with a white metal ring. She would later find out it was platinum. He placed it on her ring finger. This was one muggle tradition he liked. A ring to represent their love.

_Never Ending._

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Might write a sequel. It's open for one I suppose. Review please! _

* * *


End file.
